Various forms of natural medicine exist today. Several forms of natural medicine which have received attention from the conventional modern scientific medical community as well as the natural medicine communities are acupuncture, kinesiology and reflexology. These forms of natural medicine address energy flow throughout a human system. This energy flow is often referred to as “subtle energy” which is drawn to systems of energy within and around the human system.
It is known in the fields of acupuncture, reflexology, and kinesiology that the body has so called biologically active points which can be treated, for example, with needles or with the application of pressure, to relieve tensions and normalize the functioning of internal organs and muscles. The locations of these treatment points, for example, on so called meridians, are well established and fixed.
The condition of a patient's internal organs and musculature can also be diagnosed to some extent by testing temperature and electrical skin resistance at the same biologically active points on the skin. Use of robes for sensing temperature and skin resistance are known. Subtle energy is similar or analogous to Qi (pronounced chi) of Chinese acupuncture and other natural healing techniques which focus on a universal life-force that is vital to the health of the mind and body of an organism.
Accordingly, natural medicine is being increasingly applied by doctors as well as natural therapists to a whole group of natural healing systems, which include these techniques. Subtle energy has always been seen and felt by healers and acupuncturists who are trained to read the flow of Qi through twelve specific pulses on the limb of a human body (a wrist). The pulse locations are connected with a series of energy pathways called meridians, each meridian relating to a specific organ, gland, or system of the organism.
In the field of kinesiology, a further connection has been made between meridians and specific muscles, with which the muscles are “energetically” connected Kinesiology uses manual muscle testing to assess the organism's energy and then applies a range of techniques to promote the healthy flow of energy throughout the human system. The philosophy of Chinese medicine is that health comes from being in balance and in harmony with all things, where balance is a perfect state in which no aspect is either deficient or in excess.
Energy circuits exist in organisms such as the human body and that energy fields extend to within two inches/five centimeters around the human system. The electromagnetic problems within an organism such as a human body are caused by electrical disturbances in these energy circuits which create poor or faulty communication with the human system, often giving rise to dis-ease (malfunction). It has been proposed that electromagnetic factors include: ionization which involves the balance of positive and negative ions that can be breathed in by an organism which create positive and negative currents within the organism; acupuncture meridians (energy pathways) which involve fourteen meridians for over-and under-energy, each relating to a specific part or parts of the human system; and right/left brain hemisphere integration.
Others explain that reflexology is a scientific technique of applying pressure to reflex areas or zones that have a definite affect on the normal functioning of all parts of an organism such as the human body. When properly performed, a reflex massage sends stimuli to various organs, glands, and nerves in the body. Tenderness at particular points, which are such as in the limbs of a body may indicate congestion of energy within the organism or body and that the reflexology promotes balance and normalization, to reduce tension, to revitalize, reactivate, regenerate, heal, and bring the whole system of an organism into harmony in a state of good health, naturally. It is thought that the human body is divided into ten areas of jurisdiction (meridians), where each area contains its corresponding organs with a reflex counterpart in the hand.
All structures have a natural resonant frequency, but can vibrate at dissonant frequencies. It is this nature of movement of energy which gives rise to harmonious or disharmonious, to the positive and negative aspects of health and environment.
The invention is aimed at providing a system which uses a file system comprised of a number of files and subfiles having predetermined digital response data which is indicative of a predetermined normal or predetermined abnormal condition in the human system. The file system is preferably computer based. The invention thus provides a diagnosis and treatment to promote energy flow in specific organs, glands, or systems within the human system through the synergistic combination of the tools resulting in digital response therapy.